The Edge
by Domward's Mistress
Summary: Carlisle is Edward's new Master, and has every intention of showing Edward how completely he can own him. That is, if Edward's previous Master, Jasper, can let his boy go. Rated M. BDSM.


A/N: This is another WIP. As I'm sure you know, it's BDSM. All the usual warnings.

**Enjoy. **

walked around him, inspecting his form as my cock grew harder by the second, his beauty and submission almost too much for me to handle. His head was bowed so I couldn't see his face but I heard his breathing accelerate as I ghosted my fingers down his bare back. Nude, he kneeled before me, his hands laced behind his head and his ass resting on his heels. completely vulnerable and at my mercy.

I had wanted him like this for so long.

I had first seen Edward at a play party, strapped tight to a custom made whipping bench as Master Jasper paddled him. Before him, no one at the party had really caught my eye but as I watched his pale flesh turn a beautiful rose color, I was utterly enamored. Not to mention painfully hard.

There wasn't a single person in the room that could rival his beauty. Firm and lithe, his tall build was sculpted with lean muscle, not overly built but built just enough for his muscles to strain against his bonds, rolling and tensing every time his Master took the paddle to his beautiful ass. His hair was an odd color, bronze or copper, maybe a mixture of both and it was completely untamed, sticking up in every direction but somehow, it was perfect. Wearing a thick, black collar, the harsh color contrasted amazingly well with his alabaster skin and, for the first time in my life, I felt a twinge of jealousy that it wasn't my collar around his long neck.

I wanted him. Badly.

After thoroughly paddling him, Master Jasper had Edward get on his knees and bring him to orgasm which, not surprisingly, took a short amount of time. It had been easy to see that Edward was a wonderful sub, very attentive and responsive, not an ounce of hesitation or defiance.

Later that night, I had talked with Master Jasper as we lounged on the black leather sofas that were placed next to the side stage. The club was standard, I suppose, a bit stereotypical in my opinion. Deep burgundy paint covered the walls and ceiling and the floor was black tile, black leather couches were sporadically placed with small tables next to each that had bowls of condoms and trial size packets of lube. In front of each couch were low rise bondage tables, equipped with wrist and ankle cuffs as well as D rings lining each side. Overall, it was dimly lit, candles in each corner and hanging from the ceiling in typical medieval fashion providing the only light, with the exception of the bright spot lights that were directed at the stages.

The only thing that made the club even remotely enjoyable that night was the man in front of me.

Sitting at Jasper's feet was Edward, his head on his Jasper's thigh while the leather leash from his collar was still wrapped around his Master's wrist. Since he was no longer performing, I could admire his beauty easier. The way his soft bronze locks fell onto his forehead, the high set of his cheek bones, his chiseled jaw, how his full lips pouted when he turned his head every so often to kiss his Master's jean covered thigh, the sparkling deep green of his eyes. And his cock.

Oh, his cock was a thing of beauty. Made to be worshipped in every way and I wanted to be the one to do. I wanted to show him what true pleasure was.

He was absolutely stunning.

Jasper had told me that his wife, Alice, was pregnant with their first child and that they were planning on taking a break from the lifestyle to focus on parenting. Edward was Jasper's 24/7 sub and they were looking into finding him a new Master in their absence. Of course, I was quick to show my interest in taking him on. I had told Jasper that I was currently without a sub and that I would be more than happy to set an arrangement with Edward.

I tried to keep my excitement hidden, not wanting to appear overly eager but just the mere thought of having in my playroom, bound and waiting for me to do whatever I wished with him...I was practically squirming in my seat.

Jasper looked me over carefully for a long moment before speaking.

"In my lap, Edward," his Master had commanded with tug of the leash and Edward immediately obeyed, crawling into Jasper's lap, his body turned sideways and keeping his head down.

Jasper's hand came up to run through Edward's hair as he whispered in his ear, Edward's eyes rising to mine for a fraction of a second before a deep blush spread from his cheeks to his chest. I couldn't make out what Jasper had been saying to him but I was sure it involved my interest in taking him on as a sub. As I openly drank in his perfect form, I saw his cock twitch and I wanted nothing more than to know what Jasper had said at that moment that had caused his body to react that way.

Jasper noticed it as well and I saw a wicked grin grace his features before his other hand reached for Edward's cock, stroking it loosely as Edward's eyes closed and his pouty lips parted, inclining his head further toward Jasper's lips as he continued to whisper in Edward's ear. Jasper's grip tightened on Edward and his lips moved from his ear to his neck, kissing it for a moment before sinking his teeth into Edward's flesh, a throaty moan leaving Edward's parted lips from the sensation. Edward nodded his head as his hips began to rock to meet Jasper's hand, and I read Jasper's lips as he whispered, "Good boy."

My cock was ready to burst and when I saw Jasper run his thumb over the slit in Edward's beautiful cock, gathering up some of the leaking precum before bringing it to Edward's mouth, his pink tongue immediately lapping at his own juices like the obedient little slave he was...

I almost came untouched.

"Back in your position, pet." Jasper said just as he looked back at me and I was sure my arousal was written all over my face, not to mention the bulge in my jeans.

Before Edward reached the floor, I watched a slow smile spread over Jasper's face before he stopped him with a sharp pull at his leash. "On second thought, slave, I'm in the mood for a show."

Edward visibly shivered.

On his knees in between Jasper's spread legs, Edward kept his head down but I could almost feel the excitement rolling off of him in waves. If I'm being completely honest, I had been pretty excited for the show myself. Leaning forward, Jasper threaded his fingers through Edward's hair, pulling his head back so he could see his face. "Hmmm...I'll let you choose tonight. Embry or Seth?"

Edward whimpered. "Seth, please. If it pleases you, Master."

I wanted to hear him call _me_ Master.

His voice was so smooth, hypnotizing almost and I wanted to hear that voice in a different tone as he screamed behind his gag while I fucked him hard from behind.

"Master Jacob is right next to the bar. Tell him that I'd liked to speak with him."

Edward scampered away quickly, Jasper slapping his ass as he passed. "Edward has developed a bit of a crush on one of Jacob's subs, Seth." Jasper told me with an indulgent smile. "Ever since their first time meeting at Master Aro's house, if Edward has had the chance, he's requested play time with him."

Edward immediately dropped back into position at Jasper's feet as Jacob followed closely behind, Seth crawling on his hands and knees next to him as Jacob led him with a leash. Embry was on his other side, also on hands and knees, crawling next to his Master. Even though the lighting was dim in the club, I could make out Seth's perfect form. His head was bowed, his long black hair flowing around his shoulders and his back was arched. Seth and Embry's collars were much different from Edward's, a simple silver chain with a d-ring hanging in the front to attach their leashes to. The silver against his dark skin looked very enticing, I could see why Edward had a crush.

"Jasper, how have you been?" Jacob had asked, reaching out to shake Jasper's hand.

"Pretty good, just chatting with Carlisle here," Jasper gestured toward me with a nod of his head.

"How are you, Jacob?" I asked as I leaned over, taking my turn at shaking his hand. I had met him a few times here and there at different play parties and such. Jacob was hard to miss standing at six foot six, his huge build much like that of a lumber jack. His long black hair, not much different from Seth's, was kept in a tie at the base of his neck.

"Can't complain. You needed to see me, Jasper?"

Jasper smiled and reached down to run his fingers through Edward's hair. I had noticed that Jasper did that often and I wondered if it was more than just idly touching his sub, if maybe it was a comforting gesture to Edward. "Actually, I wanted to ask if I could borrow Seth for a bit, if he's not already serving you." Jasper smiled.

"I was actually about to set up a short Shibari lesson with Embry if you'd like to take Seth for a while."

Jacob was well known for his talent with Shibari rope art. He was the best I had ever seen, aside from myself of course, and people came from all around to attend one of his classes.

"You be a good boy for Master Jasper and I'll let you sleep at the foot of my bed tonight," Jacob had told Seth as he pulled him to his feet, removing his leash. Seth certainly didn't seem to have a problem with this command, his cock already standing so proudly that I thought he might come from one touch.

"Yes, Master," Seth answered with a vigorous nod of his head.

It appeared that Edward's crush was mutual.

Seth dropped back to his knees and awaited Jasper's command. Leaning back, Jasper let his long legs fall open. "Sit here, Edward, facing Seth." Jasper pointed to the space in between his legs.

Once Edward was positioned, Jasper sat up straighter and wrapped his arms around Edward's chest, stroking the skin softly as Edward's head lulled back onto Jasper's shoulder. I sat up a little straighter as well, my hands resting on my knees as my breathing started to accelerate, excited and curious about what Jasper was planning.

"Come here, Seth."

Seth crawled forward until he was positioned directly in front of Edward, sitting up and resting his ass on his heels. Seth was sexy as hell and I was more than ready to see him in action. Especially if that action was with Edward.

"Look at me, Seth," Jasper said, still running his hands over Edward's chest. "You want his cock, slave?" Seth nodded eagerly, licking his lips in anticipation as Edward's cock pulsed inches from his mouth. "Ask him if you can have his cock."

Looking up from beneath his long, dark lashes, Seth whispered, "May I please have your cock, Edward. Please let me suck you off."

Edward looked ready to weep, ready to beg or do whatever his Master wanted to grant Seth's request. His eyes were glazed and, even in the dim lighting, I could see them darken even further as he looked down at the boy who was so ready to suck his cock.

"Do you want him?" Jasper asked Edward, his voice husky with arousal.

"Yes, Master, please," Edward whispered, his hips straining toward Seth's waiting mouth.

"Beg him. Beg him to suck you off."

"Seth, please, suck my cock. Make me come." Edward begged desperately, staring at Seth like he wanted to ravage him completely. And sounding so fucking hot, desire shooting straight to my cock in response.

Sliding his hand down over Edward's abs, Jasper grabbed the base of Edward's cock, rubbing it against Seth's parted lips. "Kiss it, boy." Seth placed a firm kiss on the head of Edward's cock, making Edward's hips jerk slightly. "What a needy little whore you are," Jasper chuckled, kissing Edward's temple as he reached forward and pushed down on the back of Seth's head, Edward cock slowly disappearing into Seth's mouth.

Even though I had seen this act performed countless times, there something so fucking sexy about it now. How responsive Edward was to everything his Master said, his barely contained desire for Seth while trying not to displease his Master, his vulnerability, his submission...

Just him.

_He_ made it better and I wanted nothing more than to have him perform this act on _me_.

"Suck him harder, boy," Jasper demanded harshly, smiling when Edward moaned loudly as Seth did what he was told. "That feels good, doesn't it, my little slut?" Jasper's tone softened as he spoke directly to Edward, rolling his sub's nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Nodding his head quickly, I saw Edward's fingers twitch, fighting the urge to lace his fingers through Seth's long hair. Without realizing it, my hand had drifted to my crotch, palming my hard on as I watched the scene in front of me.

Watching Edward, everything else disappeared. The noises of leather slapping skin were drowned out by his moans, the couples playing on the stage were ignored as I chose to watch him give into his pleasure. Nothing mattered anymore except for the beautiful boy in front of me and nothing could have moved me from that spot.

"Yeah...take him deep, Seth. Bury his cock in your throat," Jasper encouraged, pushing Seth's head down on Edward's cock.

Seth moaned at Jasper's words, the vibrations making Edward whimper and grunt in frustration as he so clearly tried to hold back his orgasm.

Fuck, his noises made me so hard.

Edward was positively writhing under them, thrashing his head back and forth as it rested on Jasper's shoulder and his eyes clamped shut tightly. Palming myself harder, my gaze shifted back and forth from Edward's face to his cock as it slipped in and out of Seth's mouth, biting my lip to stifle the growl that was building in my chest. I fucking wanted him right then, anyway I could have him and I was so close to coming already.

Licking his lips, Edward's brow furrowed and his hands balled into fists as they rested on his thighs. "Master, please..." he begged, and once again, I felt that twinge of jealousy even as I gripped my cock harder.

I wanted him to fucking beg me, writhe under my touch, come when I say he fucking can.

Removing his hand from Seth's head, Jasper brought it up to Edward's throat, wrapping his large hand around it as he spoke in Edward's ear. "Put your hands on his head."

Edward's hands flew to Seth's hair, gripping it tightly in his fists and grunting again when Seth hummed around his length. "Now, fuck his mouth, slave. I want to feel your ass rubbing against my cock as you slide down his throat." Jasper ordered. "But do not come."

Edward complied but whined at his Master's last command, a strangled sound leaving his mouth. My dick was fucking throbbing by this point, so I gave up and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling myself and sighing in relief as I wrapped my hand tight around my swollen cock.

I matched my strokes to the movement of Edward's hips as he fucked Seth's mouth relentlessly, the most delicious noises pouring out of him as he got closer and closer to his peak. Panting, I returned the smirk that Jasper gave me when he saw me stroking my cock, knowing damn well that he knew how much I wanted his sub.

Only a few moments later, just as my cock began to pulse and balls tighten, Edward thrust forward into Seth's mouth hard before crying out. "Master...Master. Oh God, please, Sir... I need to come. Please let me come."

"Mmm, my beautiful Edward, do you want to come?" Jasper taunted while biting down on Edward's earlobe.

"YES! Master, _please_," Edward was practically whining, so close to coming but desperately not wanting to disobey his Master. Without another word, Jasper grabbed Seth's hair and pulled his head back, effectively ripping his mouth from Edward's cock.

"Pump your cock, Edward. I want to see you come on his chest."

One, two quick strokes over his cock and Edward was roaring his release, leaning forward a bit to shoot across Seth's chest, painting the dark skin with his pearly come. I couldn't handle it, the visual and the sounds too much and I palmed the head of my cock with my other hand, growling lowly as I filled my hand with my cum. My hips jerked hard with each wave that left me and I fought desperately to keep my eyes open, not wanting to miss a single second of the amazing show taking place right in front of me.

I came so fucking hard.

Sagging back against Jasper's chest, he turned his head and kissed Jasper's cheek reverently. "Thank you, Master," he whispered breathlessly just as my body finished releasing the tension, relaxing heavily against the couch while my hands still held my softening dick.

"Clean up your mess," Jasper commanded, gesturing toward the liquid that was dripping down Seth's chest and stomach.

I watched, completely enthralled, as Edward immediately slid to the floor in front of Seth, dipping his head to Seth's abs and pointing out his tongue to lick off the come there. Dragging his tongue up to Seth's chest, he thoroughly cleaned every inch of Seth's skin his desire had touched before bringing his mouth to Seth's, the two sharing Edward's orgasm in a slow, sensual, open mouthed kiss.

I had never seen anything more erotic in my entire life and I felt my spent cock twitch at the image.

That night, I took matters into my own hands three more times, each time imagining the noises Edward made. However, in my fantasies, he made those noises from my touch, my collar around his neck, on his knees in my playroom.

The next day, I called Jasper and set a meeting with him to start the process of taking over as Edward's Master. Although he was a 24/7 sub for Jasper, I didn't want to start him off that way with me, just in case our arrangement didn't work. So, Jasper and I decided that I would have one session with Edward, a trial of sorts, to see if it worked out.

"I won't delve into his past with you," Jasper had said seriously, looking up from Edward's medical records. "It's his story to tell, if he so wishes but I will tell you that he needs a lot care. His Master needs to have a firm hand that can quickly become nurturing when it's needed. He's a lot of work, Carlisle, but I can promise you, he's completely worth it."

I had realized then how much Edward had meant to Jasper. It was more than an arrangement and it was obvious that Jasper was deeply concerned for Edward's well being.

After talking with Jasper about his limits and safewords, I had asked him about extended sessions. He told me that Edward had had extensive training and was used to all day play, only allowing breaks for nourishment and to relieve himself. Also, Jasper had mentioned that after long sessions, Edward would need a decent amount of emotional recovery time and comforting, the intensity too much for him to handle sometimes.

Immediately, my brain had been flooded with images of holding him in my lap, nude and shaking from his orgasm, soothing his hair back as I waited for his tears to subside. Already having planned what I wanted Edward's first session with me to include, this had pleased me greatly.

I couldn't wait to have him under my command.

Bringing my thoughts back to the present, I stared at him as he kneeled in front of me, in perfect form though he was slightly shaking. I had anticipated this. A new Master, a new playroom, a new routine...he was afraid. That was okay, I could fix that. He just needed his mind taken off of his fear.

I would happily give him a distraction.

**I'm not sure how often this will be updated, but I am currently working on the next chapter. Review?**


End file.
